1. Field
The technical field relates to a pixel, an organic light emitting display device including the pixel, and a method of driving the organic light emitting display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Modern display devices include liquid crystal display devices, field emission display devices, plasma display panel devices, and organic light emitting display devices. A display device may include pixels that collectively display an image according to a set of input signals.